The Son of the Grim
by Nihal Riddle
Summary: Harry ha tenido sueños extraños desde que tiene uso de razón. Siempre sobre un gran perro negro que lo carga en sus fauces. Cosas raras pasan a su alrededor, puede percibir el olor de la muerte sin sentir nauseas, escucha los pensamientos de la gente, entre otras cosas. ¿Por qué la gente lo mira extraño? ¿Qué tiene de malo rondar los cementerios? Dark/PowerfullHarry


I

¿Harry Potter?

La noche es fría y despejada. Refleja su brillo sobre un pequeño pueblo ingles. Los habitantes pasean por las calles, llevan niños disfrazados con una bolsa de caramelos, tocando de puerta en puerta y dicen "Truco o Trato". Las risas infantiles reina en el ambiente, el dulce olor de las calabazas perfuma todo. Sus casas al estilo colonial recorren cada avenida rodeando un pequeño parque y una iglesia.

Nadie parece notar a un gran perro negro, que lee un periódico sobre una banca, todos están encismados en su diversión. El animal levanta la vista cuando no percibe más voces, la calle quedo desierta, mueve las orejas alternando en varias direcciones. Ningún ruido se percibe, ni el hedor dulzón de los caramelos. Él desciende de la silla y se interna en el parque. Es sombrío, silencioso, tétrico. Entra en un arbusto cerca de la entrada, sale con un cachorro adormilado entre sus fauces.

_¡Joder, papá, al fin había logrado dormir!_Se queja en un bostezo.

_Cuida tu lenguaje, cachorro._

El mayor sale del parque, mira a ambos lados antes de avanzar por la avenida hacia el oeste.

_Padre ¿Adónde vamos? Quiero volver a casa._

_No hay casa, pup, somos fugitivos._

_¿Por qué? No hicimos nada malo, quiero ver a mamá__._ Dice entre gemidos melancólicos.

El mayor apretó un poco los dientes para que se detuviera.

_Te dije que no la mencionaras__,_ gruñe. La rabia todavía hierve en su ser, le habían traicionado, su mejor amiga le dio la espalda.

_Lo siento…_

_Cálmate, pequeño, por ahora debemos sobrevivir._

Deja al cachorro en el suelo, detenido frente a una casa roja con los marcos dorados. Una fuente con un gran león rugiendoesta detrás de la verja. El padre soltó un gruñido profundo al reconocerla, ve las luces de la primera planta y la figura de sus dueños paseando por las habitaciones.

_¿Papá estas bien?_

Él lo mira. ¿Cómo le explicaría lo que su madre le hizo? Abandonarlo por su otra familia, casi dejar que el cachorro muriera ante los carroñeros.

_Si, pup, estoy bien._

Mira de nuevo la casa con una expresión alarmada, pero a la vez curiosa. Algo va a pasar pronto, el hedor a muerte que tanto ama empieza a desprenderse de la casa. Su cachorro mira la casa tambien, reconoce lo que su padre percibe y sonríe, como le encanta estar cerca de una muerte.

Ambos se giran al escuchar pasos. Un humano en tunica negra y cubriendo su rostro se acerca a ellos, mejor dicho a la casa. Un hechicero pensó el adulto gruñendo, no le agradan los magos. Pero aquel personaje le dio más curiosidad, su núcleo mágico huele distinto, a magia negra y una muy poderosa. El hombre se les queda mirando, parece que los ha reconocido y dibuja una sonrisa pálida bajo la poca luz de la farola.

¿Vienen a anunciarla, mi victoria? Dice el hombre y suelta una carcajada.

Padre e hijo deciden alejarse, ya volverían por los residuos mágicos de los cuerpos. A casi un kilómetro de distancia, una explosión sacude la tierra por todo el pueblo. Sólo ellos se ven cegados por una brillante luz verde.

Un niño de seis años despierta gritando. Se agarra la cabeza, siente que le va a estallar. Sudor frío cae por sus mejillas, las pulsaciones en su frente son casi insoportables. Lentamente masajea su frente tratando de frenar el inicio de su jaqueca. Suspira cuando lo ha logrado. Se apoya contra la pared del lavadero, al cual llama su habitación, cierra los ojos y escucha atento las voces de la casa. Los ronquidos gruesos de su tío, junto a los de su primo, resuenan en la planta superior. El balbuceo incoherente de su hermano bajo la escalera va en aumento. Abre los ojos otra vez, solo es lo habitual en la casa de los Dursley. Da un brinco para erguirse sobre esté, sin ganas de seguir durmiendo, mira hacia el exterior con sus ojos color rubí.

Las sombras de la noche se olvidan con los rayos del amanecer. No hay el menor ruido ni movimientos en la calle. Una delgada bruma cubre el pasto, como es habitual en invierno, comienza a percibir el rocío en las plantas y el olor de la naturaleza despertando.

El niño suspira, ya es hora de trabajar. Recoge las cobijas y la cama de perro que usa para dormir. Las dobla antes de esconderlas detrás de la lavadora. Agarra la ropa que usaría ese día: una camisa a rayas y unos vaqueros.

Apúrate Harry, sabes como se pone Vernon si no esta listo el desayuno . Dice para si mismo, camina a la cocina, asegura que todavía nadie se ha levantado. Bien, aún tengo tiempo.

Prende el grifo del lavaplatos. Se sube al alfeizar después de retirar su ropa y empieza a bañarse, usa el jabón para trastes como champú. Agradece ser delgado, ligero, algo larguirucho pero sin ser alto para su edad; así es más fácil hacer las cosas y escapar de los golpes de su primo. Su hermano no es tan suertudo, siempre termina siendo el saco de box de Dudley. Enjuaga su cabello negro, por más que lo intente no hay manera de enderezarlo. Cierra el grifo y baja al suelo, seca su cuerpo con una toalla de mano. Tirita un poco pero se apura. Una vez listo se relaja y empieza a cocinar, algo que realmente se le da bien. No puede explicarlo, pero de algún modo percibe con el olfato cuando debe sacar los huevos del fuego o que las papas cocidas están en su punto.

Termina con tiempo de sobra, escucha la regadera del cuarto de sus tíos encenderse y la voz de Petunia tratando de despertar a su gordo hijo. Rápidamente pone la mesa, prepara el café de Vernon, sirve los platos y se prepara un emparedado de carne medio cruda. Va en dirección de la puerta principal, capta por el rabilo del ojo a su tía, que ni se digna a saludar, golpea con fuerza la puerta de la alacena bajo la escalera.

¡Chico hora de levantarse! Grita y se aleja en dirección a la cocina.

Harry escucha el golpe que su hermano se da contra el techo, siempre de descuidado y dormilón, percibe una grosería que el menor murmura. Niega con la cabeza, Charles es demasiado inapropiado para su edad, rebelde, arrogante que le ha costado varios días sin comer. Tampoco le interesaba estudiar, sólo los juegos inútiles que usa cuando Dudley no está. Abre la puerta de entrada con medio sándwich en la boca, recoge el periódico matutino y las botellas de leche. Pasa a un lado de la habitación de su hermano, que aún no se levanta, da una patada a la puerta. Charles grita y vuelve a golpearse con la viga.

¿¡Qué diablos quieres Harrison!? Dice abriendo la puerta un niño moreno. Acomoda sus lentes redondos, sujetos en medio por cinta adhesiva, sus ojos verdes relampagueaban furiosos. Tiene al menos unos siete años y es del tamaño de Harry.

Que te levantes, ya escuchaste a Petunia, Charlene , dice burlón con el sobrenombre que le había puesto.

¡Cierra la boca, perro faldero!

¡Al menos yo hago algo productivo, cara rajada!

Desde que tienen uso de razón, siempre se han odiado. No se toleran para nada. Harry dice que es demasiado "puro" a su parecer, su presencia le repugna. Olía mal, amargaba su existencia. A veces desea que se hubiera muerto en el accidente que tuvieron sus padres. Escucha a Vernon acercándose a las escaleras.

Yo tú me apuro, cara rajada, ahí viene Vernon , sonríe con malicia al ver que Charles palidece al escuchar el nombre de su tío . Y límpiate la cara, esa ridícula cicatriz tuya esta sangrando.

Señala la frente de su hermano, donde brota sangre de una cicatriz en forma de rayo. Charles se toca la frente alarmado, mientras Harry se va. El moreno deja el periódico en el puesto de su tío y la leche en la nevera.

Su tía lo observa con sospecha, busca algo con que reprenderlo, aunque es imposible. El niño obedecía por completo sin quejarse, trabaja con eficiencia y rapidez. No hace escándalo, ni se entromete con la familia. Es casi como tener un perro fiel y bien adiestrado. En cambio Charles es su dolor de cabeza, como un gato endemoniado que sólo holgazanea. La mujer se sienta en su silla, mira la comida como esperando que esta le salte encima.

Tía ¿puedo retirarme? pregunta el moreno. Si tiene suerte, podría tomar un descanso para hacer su tarea de verano y después salir a caminar o algún recado que le manden.

Si, te llamare luego para que vayas a Londres por unas cosas.

El niño asiente y regresa a su "cuarto". Saca su mochila del colegio que guarda en el cubo del trapeador, deja en el suelo su cuaderno de caligrafía y un libro de segunda mano de Charles Dickens titulado Oliver Twist. Le encanta ese libro, siente que se identifica con el muchacho, quien lucha por sobrevivir en las calles y en el orfanato. Puede parecer tranquilo y obediente, pero detrás de esa mascara hay odio, asco por su propia familia. Si pudiera los mataría, pero no quiere ir a un reformatorio. Comienza su tarea de caligrafía, desde corta edad siempre ha sido un prodigio, aprende rápido e incluso esta en artes marciales y tiene la cinta azul. Su problema, que preocupa a su maestra, es que no hace amigos. Se oculta en sus pensamientos y busca la compañía de animales. La profesora mandó a Harry a ser evaluado por un psicólogo, la escuela lo pago todo porque los Dursley no querían saber de sus problemas. Le diagnosticaron con autismo creciente, lo tenia leve cuando era un niño de cuatro años; pero el mismo notaba que se iba cerrando más y más. Como si le importara. Tampoco puede pagar una terapia para que le ayuden.

Casi al final de su tarea, deja volar su mente a través de la ventana hacia el cielo azul. Recuerda su sueño, cada vez que lo tiene se va haciendo más nítido y las emociones más reales. Se pregunta si no es una memoria olvidada o una pesadilla. Nada en ese sueño tiene sentido. ¿Cómo unos perros pueden hablar y por qué siempre ve las cosas a través del cachorro? Lo que le causa escalofríos placenteros es esa extraña luz verde. Pero por alguna razón el color no le llama la atención, siempre que va por la calle y ve algo verde no tiene la misma sensación.

¡Chico ven aquí! La voz de su tía lo libera de sus cavilaciones. Por un momento pensó que llama a Charles; pero recuerda lo del recado.

¡Voy! guarda sus cosas en la mochila y la mete detrás de la lavadora.

Entra en la cocina: Petunia esta reprendiendo a Charles por estropear un buen cuchillo; Vernon de vez en cuando agrega algo mientras lee la sección de deportes del diario; y Dudley devora, como la ballena que es, su segunda ronda de huevos con tocino.

Ahí estas niño dice Petunia al verlo, camina hacia él con una lista y una bolsa con dinero . Quiero que traigas todo eso antes de la cena ¿esta claro?

Si, tía.

Agarra las cosas, las guarda en su anorak antes de correr hacia la entrada. Por fin tiene libertad, ni siquiera le importo que Vernon le gritara, sólo le cerro la puerta como respuesta. Empieza a silbar mientras alcanza la avenida y empieza su marcha hacia la parada de autobuses. Va a ser un buen día después de todo. Ignora a los vecinos, que bien lo conocían como un niño raro y abstraído, no le saludaron. Algunos le ofrecieron alguna galleta, sobre toda las ancianas, que el aceptaba si esta pendiente. Se detiene en la estación solitaria, frente al cementerio y su iglesia católica. Mira nervioso el cielo, el sol esta en el punto de las nueve de la mañana. Tiene tiempo antes de que el primer autobús llegue.

Una vuelta no hará daño.

Cruza la calle con rapidez, queda frente a la verja de la iglesia, para su disgusto tiene que atravesar los terrenos de la institución. Siempre que lo hace, se siente enfermo, asqueado e incomodo. Tiene ganas de vomitar de tan sólo ver el edificio. ¿Ahora cómo pasar rápido sin desmayarse? Piensa, cuando escucha un siseo del otro lado de la reja. Deja de fijarse en la iglesia y busca con la mirada al dueño de los siseos.

_Maldito jardinero de mierda, ha destruido mi hogar cuando cabo esa fosa__, _escucha Harry y pronto capta a la serpiente saliendo de un arbusto. Es un hermoso ejemplar de Pitón, de al menos unos seis metros de largo.

_¿Tienes problemas?_ dice por inercia. Nunca ha entendido porque entendía a los animales más que los humanos, las serpientes son sus favoritas para conversar.

La serpiente mira el niño sorprendido. ¿Cómo un ser humano puede hablar la lengua de las serpientes?

_¿Puedes entenderme?_

_Sí, como si hablaras ingles._

_Nunca he conocido a alguien que hable parsel. ¿Cuál es tu nombre niño?_

_Harry._

Entra en los terrenos de la iglesia, se va tornando pálido y un color verde enfermizo pinta sus mejillas.

_¿Estas bien?_ se alarma la víbora.

Asiente y avanza con dificultad por el jardín. Tiene que salir de ahí pronto. La serpiente lo sigue de cerca, vigila que no se vaya a desmayar.

Harry llega hasta el cementerio, cruza el limite de los terrenos. Vuelve a recuperar su color de piel, las nauseas desaparecen y las energías se recargan. Cae de rodillas al suelo tratando de respirar normal.

_Eso no es estar bien, Harry._

_Lo sé, cálmate, sólo me pasa cuando estoy cerca de una iglesia._

_¿Qué es una iglesia?_

_Eso_, señala el edificio y se sienta sobre el suelo. Seca el sudor de la frente.

_¿Entonces para que lo atraviesas?_

_Me gusta venir aquí._

La víbora sisea indignado.

_Arriesgarte por una tontería, típico de los humanos._

_¿Cuál es tu nombre por cierto?_

_No tengo, nací en estado salvaje. En la naturaleza uno se debe ganar su nombre, más si pertenece a un grupo._

_Vaya idea__, se ríe__, a mi me lo pusieron mis padres._

_Sino te lo has ganado, ¿de que vale llevarlo entonces? El nombre tiene que significar algo para ti, algo que llevar con orgullo._ Él chasquea los colmillos indignado. _Harry no significa nada, sólo un vacío en el corazón, algo que te han dado sin razón._

Harry se le queda mirando, los animales a veces son tan extraños. Pero tiene razón, quizás la sociedad puede ser mejor si crece con esos ideales. ¿Por qué no hacerlo? La humanidad tan cegada está que no ve más allá. Cada momento que pasa, cada día de su vida, crece su odio a la gente. Aún recuerda los crueles abusos de su tío cuando tenía poco menos de un año, sus torturas, sus golpes. En ese tiempo había sido el juguete favorito de Vernon, pero algo hizo que cambiara. Una noche que el fue atacado en su cama, sólo recuerda que el hombre lo había desnudado y decía que se portara bien, que era un buen chico mientras se bajaba los pantalones. Del resto no lo puede evocar, lo bloqueo de alguna manera y desde entonces el hombre no volvió a acercarse a él.

Tuvo un escalofrío de tan sólo recordarlo.

_Harry, mejor para cualquier cosa que estas haciendo_ dice la serpiente asustado, se trepa a sus hombros horrorizado.

Harry lo mira extraño.

_¿Ey qué ocurre?_

_¡Eso!_Señala las tumbas.

Harry mira en la dirección que su amigo señala. Ahoga un grito mientras se levanta de golpe. La tierra junto a las lapidas empieza a sacudirse_, _sale un par de dedos púrpuras seguida de una mano. Él retrocede chocando con otra tumba, ve como el cadáver se levanta del lodo. Su rostro putrefacto está medio consumido por los gusanos, la mayoría de los huesos se le notan.

_¿¡A qué esperas chico? Corre!_

Harry, sin pensarlo, obedece. Avanza por todo el cementerio sin mirar atrás a ver si lo persiguen. Pero lo hace lento por el peso de la serpiente.

_¡¿Cómo pasó esto? Me siento en una película de terror!_

_¿Qué es una película?_

_¡No es tiempo para preguntas!_

_Pues corre más rápido, porque ahí vienen más._

Harry traga saliva y mira a los lados. Su amigo no mentía, toda las tumbas empiezan a cobrar vida.

_¡Qué paren!_

¿Cómo los de la iglesia no se han percatado? ¡Los muertos no se levantan todo los días!

_¡Pues deja de expulsar esa aura! Eres quien les da vida._

_¿Yo?_

_No, mi tatarabuelo. ¡Claro que tú!_

_Es que no sé cómo lo hago, nunca me ha ocurrido esto._

Se detienen contra la muralla del cementerio. ¿Ahora qué hacer? Están atrapados.

_Buen trabajo mocoso._

_¡Cállate de una vez!_

Voltea a mirar a los zombis, puede contar al menos unos veinte, todos caminando hacia ellos. Tiembla aterrorizado, si le hubiera pasado a otro quizás se reiría, pero no es el caso. ¿Por qué él? Su vida ya es bastante terrible. ¿A qué se refería la serpiente? ¿No había manera de que él es quién los despierte? Si supiera como frenar su aura, ya lo hubiera hecho. Todo va a terminar, no iba a morir a manos de su tío, sino a manos de un muerto.

Un relincho vibro en sus oídos, incluso los muertos se detienen. El dueño de esa voz aparece brincando el muro y queda frente a él. Alza los cascos en señal de amenaza. Harry lo examina bien, congelado por la visión que tiene. Es un caballo gris metálico, como si estuviera hecho de armadura, y espectral, tres de sus cuatro pares de patas se agitan en el aire. La crin y la cola de llamas rojas danzan con el viento. Incluso el aire es pesado a su alrededor, impide respirar o moverse.

_¿Qué diablos es eso?_Dice la serpiente encogida alrededor del cuello del niño. No le gusta nada ese animal.

El caballo resopla, suelta una niebla gris por su nariz y vuelve a dejar las patas en el suelo. Escarba la tierra con un casco delantero, agita la cabeza con furia. Los muertos siguen sin moverse; pero en cuanto el corcel comienza a galopar por los terrenos, corren de regreso a sus tumbas. Nadie se digna a volver a salir. El animal regresa frente a Harry y lo mira con sus seis ojos rojos.

El niño lo mira, no sabe si asombrarse o temerle, le ha salvado la vida. Se levanta del suelo y se acerca a él, a pesar de las protestas de la serpiente, tenia curiosidad de sentir ese pelaje.

Gracias por salvarme dice con la mano a centímetros del cuello.

El corcel relincha y se sacude, agitado retoma el galope alejándose de Harry. Salta el muro de nuevo, corre para internarse en el bosque detrás de la barrera.

Harry se queda ahí, mira hacia la muralla como si espera verlo de nuevo. Sólo escucha el relincho a lo lejos.

_Yo no sirvo para esto, eres un crío muy raro._

La serpiente se desliza fuera del chico, huye lo más rápido que puede por entre los arbustos.

Él no se molesta ni se percata. Siente que conoce a ese caballo de algún lado, nunca lo ha visto. Vuelve a la realidad y mira al cielo, ya son las once de la mañana. Grita alarmado, corre hacia la estación justo para alcanzar el autobús. Ha tardado demasiado en su paseo. Tarda una hora y media en llegar a Londres, después le tocaba tomar el transporte de la ciudad. Si toma en cuenta la cantidad de gente que habrá en el centro, la comida que iba a comprar para almorzar, y el tiempo para regresar. No va a poder divertirse.

El viaje en transporte parece interminable, ha tomado cerca de seis autobuses y dos han sido tarde. Pudo relajarse al fin cuando tomo el último a la calle Charing Cross. Tuvo que usar su propio dinero ahorrado para los pasajes. Respiro hondo cuando se detuvo frente a una tienda de música, bajo a la calle guardando bien la bolsa de dinero. El vehiculo se aleja por la calle. El mira a ambos lados de la avenida, buscando un mapa para encontrar el mercado.

Pero su curiosidad cae en otra cosa, un hombre rubio muy alto con porte aristocrático y su hijo de la misma edad que él o quizás mayor miran hacia un bar. No visten raro ni actúan extraño, lo que le atrae es el olor de algo poderoso, algo por lo que desea. ¿Qué seria lo que le llamaba tanto? Ve como los dos entran al bar, algo extrañado que un señor dejara pasar a su hijo a lugares como ese. Quizás es borracho y vino por u trago, piensa. Se inquieta, quería seguirlos y saber más de ese olor; pero tiene que hacer un recado de su tía.

¡Qué va, al diablo con el recado! Guarda la lista y camina hasta la entrada de la posada. Lee el letrero frente al local, una placa en forma de caldero con una bruja revolviendo el contenido . ¿Caldero Chorreante? ¡Qué nombre tan estúpido!

Sube las escaleras y empuja con timidez la entrada. Más que un bar tiene aspecto de una posada, una mesa rectangular cubre gran parte de la estancia. Esperaba ver gente adulta, pero la mayoría son jóvenes, incluso ve algunos chicos de nueve u ocho años. Entra y cierra la puerta, avanza con cautela, tratando de que no lo vean. Más varios se fijaron en el con curiosidad, se preguntan que hace un niño pequeño sólo. Harry observa todo, encuentra unas escaleras y una puerta que va hacia el patio trasero.

No se percata que alguien le habla, hasta que alguien le toca el hombro y grita. Se voltea encontrando a una mujer pelirroja y regordeta, con una sonrisa calida. Él se estremece, tiene la misma sensación que con su hermano.

¿Pequeño estás perdido? dice ella y trata de reconfortarlo, pero Harry retrocede. No me tienes que temer chico te quiero ayudar.

¿Ahora a quién molesta señora Weasley? Un hombre habla detrás de Harry.

Él sin pensarlo se esconde detrás de sus piernas, lo reconoce por el olor y el aura que percibe. Al mirar hacia arriba se encuentra con el patriarca Lucius Malfoy, su hijo observa a Harry con curiosidad.

Sólo busco ayudar, Malfoy.

Claramente no, porque el niño esta asustado.

Tu tampoco lo haras, te conozco bien.

Lo dudo, parece que le agrado Dice con una sonrisa de lado.

Draco ignora la conversación.

Hola ¿Por qué vistes como un Muggle?

¿Qué es un muggle y que tiene de malo mi ropa?

¿No sabes de los asquerosos muggle? Alarmado se aparta con asco como si este fuera una enfermedad.

¿Qué dije? Lucius se aparto de él tambien con asco.

¿Cómo entraste aquí? Lucius lo señala con el bastón.

Por la puerta , arquea una ceja. ¿Cuál era el punto de todo esto?

Sintió algo distinto en el aire, algo le cosquilleaba la piel y le erizo el vello. Vio una aura negra alrededor de Draco, como si le estuviera alertando de que le va a pasar algo. Capta unas chispas azules que van hacia él.

¡Ey quítate! Harry se lanza encima de Draco tirándolo al suelo. El rayo de luz siguió derecho contra la pared. Mira hacia el adulto que blande un palo gracioso de color hueso. ¡¿Pero qué te crees zanahoria!? Le grita a uno de los hermanos Weasley, alarmado de que un adolescente ataque a un niño con la guardia baja.

Lucius que tardo en reaccionar por lo que el desconocido hizo. Sorprendido de que un niño es más rápido que él. Observa a Harry, emana una poderosa aura mágica, oscura y vibrante. ¿De dónde proviene tal energía? Claramente no es un muggle, pensó. Coge de la muñeca a Harry y a Draco.

Realmente caes bajo Weasley, mira que atacar a unos niños.

Jala a los dos críos hacia el patio trasero. Ignora todas las miradas que le dedican. Al salir suelta a Harry y lo mira.

Eres un pequeño interesante. Claramente no eres un muggle, muchacho, pero tampoco un mago en crecimiento. Eres otra cosa.

¿De qué habla señor?

¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Harry Potter.

Imposible, sólo existe un hijo de los Potter y ese es Charles Potter.

Una tormenta cae furiosa sobre la prisión de Azkabam. Un prisionero la ve desde su ventana, esta en una de las celdas de mayor seguridad. Su cabello negro cae enmarañado sobre los hombros, resaltan sus ojos grises casi negros. Se sienta en el suelo mirando hacia la entrada de la celda, silencio es lo que reina por el pasillo de la cárcel. Una agitación de alas llama su atención, antes de que un cuervo con la punta de las plumas plateadas se posara en su hombro.

¿Aburrido Kenningar? Dice con una sonrisa de lado. Su rostro afilado y perfecto se arruga un poco por la expresión. La barba afelpada cubre gran parte de la boca

No sabes cuanto Loki , grazna el ave acomodándose mejor en el hombro.

Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo sisea el hombre , no me llames Loki, soy Sirius Black.

Ese no es tu nombre.

En esta vida lo es, Kenningar.

Acaricia las plumas del ave mientras está desciende a su brazo.

¿Por qué no sales? Sabes que nada aquí puede retenerte y quítate esa ridícula barba, no eres Odin.

No me compares con el anciano.

Guardan silencio cuando unos cascos resuenan en el pasillo, despiertan gran parte de los prisioneros. Se escuchan jadeos en toda la sala cuando visualizan el dueño de esos pasos. ¿Cómo un caballo pudo entrar en la prisión? Sirius pudo captar por la mente los pensamientos de los demás.

Ni que fuera un espectáculo piensa Sirius, se levanta del suelo y se acerca a la reja. Kenningar trepa a su hombro de nuevo.

¿Qué es todo ese escándalo? Dice alguien en la celda contigua.

Cállate Bellatrix, no te incumbe.

¡Ven acá y cállame Black!

Sirius sonríe y le murmura algo a Kenningar.

El cuervo se eleva en el aire y atraviesa la pared como si fuera un fantasma. Se escucha los gritos de Bellatrix del otro lado, Kenningar le esta picoteando la cabeza furioso. Ella trata de quitárselo sin mucho éxito.

¡Ya déjame pájaro del demonio!

Kenningar ven.

El cuervo regresa al hombro de Sirius, agita las alas un poco antes de guardarlas. El hombre la acaricia.

Aún no sé cómo los guardias no han visto el maldito pájaro. ¡Lo ahorcare en cuanto pueda!

Un bufido capta su atención. Encuentra ante la verja, un caballo gris metálico de ocho patas y la crin de fuego.

Mi querido Sleipnir dice y el corcel se acerca, permite que el hombre le acaricie el hocico , hace años que no te veo.

El corcel asiente agitando la cabeza.

¿Ya no encontraste a Odin otra vez, mi pequeño?

¡No sabias que eras marica Black, mira que tratar un caballo como si fuera un niño!

Bellatrix ¿no sabes callarte?

Sleipnir se agita y cocea en dos patas, comunicando algo a Sirius.

¿Lo encontraste? El caballo agita la cabeza con afirmación , llévame con él. Quiero a mi cachorro de vuelta.

Pasa a través de los barrotes como si fueran una ilusión. Sleipnir se acerca a él quedando de lado. Sirius con simplemente tocarle el lomo, hace que aparezca una silla de montar de guerra. Se toca el rostro con un aura roja, borra la barba y el bigote, dejando la piel tersa. Hace lo mismo con el cabello, quedando liso y perfecto.

Bájate el ego, Sirius , dice Kenningar apoyado en la montura.

No empieces, Kenningar , se sube a Sleipnir con buena agilidad, necesitaría comprar túnicas nuevas. El cuervo vuela y se posa en el hombro otra vez.

¿Ahora hablas con animales Black? Bellatrix se asoma por los barrotes y su expresión se congela al ver a Sirius sobre un caballo ¡¿Cómo diablos terminaste sobre un caballo y cómo saliste de tu celda?!

Por la puerta por dónde más , encoje los hombros con burla , y este caballo es mío.

¡Ya que estas afuera, sácame!

Sirius se queda pensativo. Puede simplemente irse por detrás y dejar con la boca abierta a los guardias, pero ¿qué había de divertido en eso? Sonríe de lado. Alza una mano hacia el centro de todas las celdas, cierra los ojos concentrando la magia en todo su brazo. Mueve de golpe su extremidad de manera horizontal.

Las verjas de todas y cada una de las celdas en la prisión se empiezan a derretir, como si estuvieran bañadas en acido. Varios jadeos de sorpresa se escucha por todo el pasillo, seguido de gritos de jubilo a medida que salen las personas. Miran al hombre sobre el caballo y más al corcel por su curioso aspecto.

Kenningar observa al ganado de gente con ojo crítico.

¿Qué planeas Sirius? los prisioneros sólo lo escucharon graznar.

Sólo una distracción contesta él, ignora las exclamaciones de sorpresa al escucharlo responder del mismo modo. Voltea a mirarlos , pueden hacer lo que quieran, son libres para salir.

¡¿Y cómo Black? No tenemos varita! Exclama Rodolphus Lestrange.

No sé, ni me importa. Tengo asuntos más importantes.

Espolea a Sleipnir. El caballo se levanta en dos patas y suelta un relincho, antes de salir corriendo por las escaleras. Encuentra distintos escenarios de lucha o huida entre prisioneros y guardias. Nadie se da cuenta del corcel a tiempo para evitar ser pisados por el animal.

Sleipnir sólo obedece, continua la marcha. Las llamas de su crin y cola aumentan, cubren la piel metálica creando una perfecta armadura al rojo vivo. Los dementores en la puerta parecen debatir ante la presencia sagrada, no saben si abrir o no, están atados por un contrato al ministerio; pero el jinete y ese caballo representan la muerte misma. El corcel simplemente atraviesa las puertas con su embestida. Vuelve a alzarse en dos patas con victoria.

Bien hecho dice Sirius palmeando el cuello . Vamos, llévame con mi cachorro: Fenrir.

Sleipnir vuelve apoyarse en sus ocho patas y sale corriendo hacia el mar. Parece volar mientras corre entre las olas, nunca se hunde por su velocidad. Desaparece entre la furia de la tormenta.


End file.
